


Nut Up or Shut Up

by TC Sin Bin (Trekkiechick)



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Newmann Pornfest 2018, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Newton Geiszler, newmannpornfest2018, quick and dirty prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkiechick/pseuds/TC%20Sin%20Bin
Summary: Prompt was 'angry bickering during sex that ends in soft cuddling/making up'. Written for Newmann Porn Fest 2018.





	Nut Up or Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fastest fic I've ever written and it SHOWS. Please comment if you see a mistake and I'll pop in to edit it.
> 
> I'm a method actor (well, method writer) in that I too, am overtired, half-naked, and a little pissed off.

As many of their encounters of late began, both K-scientists were half-naked, overtired, and pissed off.

“You,” Hermann panted, doing his best to wrestle Newt’s stupidly tight jeans off, “Are an absolute _menace_.”

To be fair to Hermann, he was an absolute menace. But Newt, currently on his back on Hermann’s lumpy twin mattress in his Shatterdome quarters, wasn’t about to take that lying down. Metaphorically, anyway.

“Listen, dude!” Newt attempted to kick in an effort to help work his jeans off. He successfully nailed Hermann in the chest with his foot. The sex was going great. “I have a system! Just because my system doesn’t account for irrelevant papers that may or may not be on my desk for no good reason-”

Hermann made a noise like a trodden-on squeaky toy at this. “No good-! For goodness’ sake, they-” The jeans slipped free and were hurled to the floor. He looked momentarily victorious, then wagged a finger at Newt. “No, no, I am not going over this again. You know what you did.”

“Say that I actually didn’t-”

The finger wagged in his face yet again. He was acting more like a strict, cranky old teacher than Newt’s strict, cranky old boyfriend. “Honestly, Newton, I can’t even look at you right now.”

Newt snapped at Hermann’s finger, which quickly withdrew, then snarked, “Should I flip over, then?”

“Cheeky,” Hermann hissed back, shedding his own baggy slacks much more efficiently. “But no. Come give me a hand.”

Both newly naked - except for Newt’s glasses and Hermann’s ever-present compression socks - there was a quick scuffle to situate themselves properly. Newt ended up in one of his favourite spots, between Hermann’s thighs, with Hermann in his customary nest of pillows. Unable to resist, Newt buried his face in the crook between Hermann’s thigh and his cock, taking a deep inhale. He was rewarded by Hermann lacing fingers into his hair and pulling tight, snapping, “Would you _apply yourself_ for once?”

He bit at Hermann’s thigh spitefully before taking the other man’s cock into his mouth, whining around it as the hand in his hair tightened. Taking the hint, he got down to business, bobbing his head enthusiastically and anchoring his hands on Hermann’s hips for leverage.

“Quit your- nn, _slurping_ ,” Hermann hissed, still not letting his head fall back onto the pillows, watching Newt intently. His gaze flicked down to Newt’s lips, pouty and slick with the sloppy job he was doing, before meeting his eyes again. Newt waggled his eyebrows and abruptly sucked, hard, making Hermann groan and buck too far up into Newt’s throat. He pulled away, coughing.

“Aw, fuck yeah, choke me-”

“Don’t tempt me!”

Laughing, Newt jerked Hermann’s cock with one hand and licked at the head. He braced himself up on his knees and slipped his other hand down between his own thighs before ducking down again to get back to business sucking Hermann off.

Hermann’s irritation soon melted away to pleased hums and uneven breathing, one hand still firm on the back of Newt’s head. As his muttered protestations grew fainter and less coherent - “Detestable boy, always so- you infuriate me daily- Newton, you- God, Newton, I’m close-” - Newt worked Hermann’s cock until his wrist was tired and his jaw was sore.

At last, he pulled off and started to complain, hand still stroking Hermann’s cock. “Jesus, dude, are you tryna calculate the friction coefficient of my hand on your dick or something? Can you focus-” But before he could finish, Hermann’s head rolled back and he let his breath out in a rush as he came in spurts over Newt’s face, glasses, and hand.

Newt blinked in surprise and his mouth snapped shut, both his fist around Hermann’s cock and his hand stroking his own clit slowing to a stop. Hermann blinked back.

A moment passed. Newt’s tongue flicked out to lick a droplet of cum from his lower lip. Hermann’s nostrils flared.

Then, all at once, Newt crowed, “Payback time, bitch!” as Hermann spluttered, “Go and wash-!” Another scuffle ensued.

When the dust settled, Hermann had scooted down the bed and was laying on his back, Newt straddling his face and grinding down against his lips and tongue. “Hell yes,” Newt hissed as Hermann lapped at him. “ _Hell_ yes, Hermann, just like that-”

Hermann caught him around the thighs and held him in place, sucking hard at his clit - Newt whined and grabbed at Hermann’s fingers. Unable to stop the twitching of his hips, Newt dug his short nails into the backs of Hermann’s hands as he came, shouting.

Satisfied, Hermann let himself relax back into his pillow nest and laid there, breathing hard. Newt pitched directly off the side of the bed rather than try to collapse in a way that wouldn’t squash his boyfriend. In the middle of cleaning himself up (read: giving himself a quick t-shirt wipedown) Newt heard Hermann muttering something, sounding characteristically grumpy.

He slithered back up into the bed and under the covers that Hermann had tugged up over himself after shutting off the light, plastering himself to Hermann’s side with accuracy borne of practice. “No bitching after 2 am,” he yawned, headbutting his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Sleep.”

“We’re both going to have abysmal breath in the morning. 

“Neat - twinsies. Hush.”

“...Newton.”

“Literally, babe.”

“You know that I never mean for my ‘bitching’ to come across as-”

“Hermannnnnnnn-”

“-and you know that I love you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course I do. Twinsies, again.”

“Quite. Goodnight, Newton.”

“G’night, dude. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST
> 
> Stay tuned for the rest of the pornfest, featuring many very talented writers of the fandom.


End file.
